


A Hidden Relationship Part 2: The Last Years

by wicl93



Series: Mission Series: Side-Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-story to Mission: Protect Harry and Mission: Destroy Voldemort, and sequel to A Hidden Relationship. In response to a request from marjorieayamekuran on ff.net, this story explains how Sasuke, Naruto and Harry were conceived and born while Fugaku and Minato remained together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Up and Making Naruto

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

WARNINGS: FugaMina, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Fugaku was pacing back and forth in Minato's cabin waiting for the blond to arrive. Since the two were sixteen, they had been together and hiding it from everyone, even Mikoto...

_**Three years previously:** _

_**Fugaku was standing by the altar waiting. In his mind he had to imagine Minato; it was the only way to keep himself from running, especially as he saw Mikoto approaching down the aisle. He took a deep breath, trying to make it look more like general nervousness than any sort of apprehension concerning the marriage – or what would have to come next. He knew that, as the head of the clan, he needed a wife...and a son.** _

It was a few months after he and Mikoto married that he found out Mikoto was pregnant. Itachi was now three and a half, but he wasn't the only one...and this was why Fugaku was pacing back and forth in the cabin, waiting for Minato's arrival. Itachi was exactly what he needed to maintain his cover with Mikoto – he was intelligent beyond his age, and he hadn't even started at the Academy yet. But Fugaku wasn't the only one to need a cover...

_**Three months previously:** _

_**Fugaku was sitting in a bar in the village, already half-drunk when he indicated for another bottle of sake.** _

_**"Something happen?" the bartender asked, as he set another bottle alongside the four already empty, which he began clearing away.** _

_**"Hn", Fugaku grunted in reply, as he started on his fifth bottle of sake.** _

_**"I thought everyone would be in a good mood today, the Yondaime's wedding has pretty much become a public festival", the bartender added, before going to serve another customer. Fugaku looked down at the sake cup and set it to one side, picking up the bottle and drinking directly from that instead.** _

_**It was some hours later when he wandered drunkenly back to the Uchiha district, although how he got back was something he still didn't remember, as the evening from then on was lost to his memory due to the sheer amount of alcohol he had ingested that evening.** _

The last time Minato and Fugaku had met was around a month and a half after this, which was almost two months ago. The evening had ended in an argument, and the two of them hadn't spoken since then because of what they had been arguing about. Minato had been using the excuse of work, but it was now the end of December, and an end-of-year festival had meant all non-vital missions were cancelled, along with all other work, civilian and shinobi...and Minato and Fugaku were no exception.

"Hey", Fugaku heard, turning to the doorway. Minato was standing there, dripping wet.

"Hi", Fugaku said simply. "Is it raining?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Er...no."

Minato headed past him and into the cabin, grabbing some towels from the linen closet and drying off, removing some of his clothes at the same time.

"Do you want me to light a fire?" Fugaku asked.

"Sure", Minato replied. Fugaku headed to the fireplace and set a few logs inside, arranging them before using a quick fire jutsu to ignite it.

"Minato –"

"We should talk about this", Minato interrupted him, heading over to the couch. Fugaku took a deep breath and headed over to sit on the couch as well, but as far away from Minato as was possible when they were both on the same couch.

"Okay", Fugaku said.

" 'Okay'? Is that really all that you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Would an apology really be enough? Besides, it's not like I can change the past anyway, so it wouldn't make a difference. But, if you really want it then fine: sorry."

"There was probably a better way the conversation could have gone, right?" Minato asked, moving closer to Fugaku. Fugaku tensed as he felt Minato put his hand on Fugaku's leg.

"Minato –"

"Sorry, my turn", Minato interrupted him for a second time. "You're right, an apology wouldn't be enough, and there's no way to change it. And I could have done more to keep mine and Kushina's wedding from turning into a public festival. So, I'm sorry for that, and that you ended up drunk out of your mind because of it. And as for what happened afterwards...we're both sorry about that, but it'll help you cover our relationship."

"I guess. I just can't believe that that was all it took...it was so hard for me to...well, you know..."

"Make Itachi?" Minato finished for him.

"Subtle", Fugaku deadpanned.

"When am I ever? But I get what you mean, it took several tries for you to get Itachi, and yet you manage to get Mikoto pregnant again just by getting drunk once."

"Thanks, I didn't need a reminder", Fugaku said, standing up.

"Fugaku – sorry. Look, we both have things to apologise for, and neither of us can change the past, so – can we just be okay again?" Minato asked, standing up from the couch as well. Fugaku looked at the honest blue eyes and nodded slowly, letting Minato hug him tightly.

"Will you think I'm restarting the argument if I ask how you and Kushina are doing?"

"Will you think I am if I say not as good as you and Mikoto?"

"What do you mean? I thought Kushina –"

"Yeah, she knows about us, she's fine with it...but we need to...well..."

"You need a kid?" Fugaku asked. "Why don't you just..."

"I can't. I tried, I just...can't."

"There are other ways –"

"Yeah, those didn't work either."

"Why not?" Fugaku asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about where it was going to go afterwards."

"So you couldn't get it up and just finish in a cup? Then it could have been used to make sure Kushina was pregnant, so –"

"Yeah, I know how it works, but I couldn't stop thinking about how it was going to end up inside her, and it just didn't happen. I really don't understand how you ever managed."

"Maybe I can help?" Fugaku offered.

"How?" Minato asked suspiciously.

"There are ways", Fugaku responded deviously.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No. Just do me a favour and make another appointment to try again, okay?"

"It won't work –"

"Minato, just do it, please?"

"Fine. Now, let's talk about something less likely to cause an argument...I'm still cold from the rain, and my clothes are wet...want to help warm me up?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure I can do that easily in here – it might be better if you get into the bed. You know...for warmth", Fugaku replied. The two men shared a look, both smirking, before the blond turned to go into the bedroom. Fugaku followed him, closing the door behind them as they both headed for the bed.

* * *

It was around a month after Minato and Fugaku had made up when Minato and Kushina returned to the hospital to try and get pregnant again, as Fugaku had suggested.

"I still don't get what's going to change", Minato muttered to Kushina under his breath.

"Maybe he has a plan?" Kushina suggested.

"Do you know something?" Minato asked quietly, noticing the glint in his wife's eye.

"Maybe", she replied. Before Minato could question her further, a nurse approached, to take him to the room he would use. Kushina only winked at him as he nervously followed the nurse.

"I guess you know what to do", the nurse said, as she opened the door to let Minato in.

"Yeah", he responded nervously, locking the door behind her. "Although I still can't do it", he added under his breath.

"Sure about that?" came a voice from behind him, before strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Fugaku, what –"

"I told you that there was a way. Now stop asking questions and concentrate on me", he added, sliding a hand down Minato's body and into his trousers, rubbing at Minato's crotch.

"Fuck", Minato swore, as he hardened rapidly under Fugaku's touch. "You could have just said you were going to come and help", he muttered.

"I thought I had", Fugaku replied, as he turned Minato to face him, pulling the blond flush against him and reaching down to grope Minato's ass.

"Kushina didn't tell me."

"Oh well, you know now. Now, stop thinking about her – and start thinking about me", Fugaku said roughly, pushing Minato's trousers down to his knees and reaching back to slide his fingers between Minato's ass cheeks. Minato groaned and pushed backwards, trying to get Fugaku to push his fingers inside the blond's ass.

"Fugaku...please", Minato begged.

"Impatient, aren't we? Or am I just that good?" Fugaku asked.

"Shut up", Minato responded, before groaning as a dry finger began pushing inside him. Fugaku pulled back for a moment, reaching for some lube nearby. He put his arms around Minato, leaning over his shoulder to watch as he dripped some lube into Minato's back. Minato shivered slightly as he felt the cold gel drip down over his lower back and ass, fingernails digging in to Fugaku's shoulders as Fugaku slid his fingers through the lube, coating two fingers and pushing them up between Minato's ass cheeks and inside him.

"More", Minato groaned, as Fugaku began thrusting his fingers in and out of Minato's lubricated hole. Fugaku tossed the bottle of lube aside and slid a third finger in alongside the first two, before turning Minato around and pushing his own trousers down to his knees. Fugaku pushed Minato forwards, the blond leaning over with his hands braced on a chair.

"Want this?" Fugaku asked, pressed his cock against Minato's ass.

"Yes", Minato near-moaned, pushing backwards. Fugaku gripped his cock and pressed it into Minato's hole, moving his hands to grip Minato's waist. He set a rapid pace, thrusting in and out of Minato.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their peaks, due to the pace Fugaku had set. Fugaku reached his arm around the blond's waist, pulling him backwards and reaching for the cup nearby. He nudged at Minato's neck, making Minato turn his head into a kiss, as he jerked Minato into the cup, the blond not even noticing the cup was present as he tensed and came into it. Fugaku grunted as he released inside Minato, moving the cup to one side just in time as Minato collapsed forwards onto the chair he had been bracing himself on.

"Fuck", Minato swore again, as he settled himself in the chair, trousers still around his knees.

"Looks like you managed this time", Fugaku commented, as he sealed the cup full of Minato's seed.

"I didn't even notice the cup was there", Minato commented.

"Careful you don't make a mess", Fugaku pointed out, as Minato curled up in the chair.

"Oh, right", Minato suddenly remembered, standing up and grabbing a box of tissues from the nearby table. He quickly cleaned up and pulled his trousers up; Fugaku did the same as well, before heading to the window.

"I'll use a genjutsu and the window so no-one knows I was here", he explained. "Don't forget that", he added, indicating the cup, before he was gone out of the window. Minato closed the window behind him and picked up the cup, trying not to think about where his come was going to go now, as he unlocked the door and headed back to where Kushina was waiting for him.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Events leading up to and on the tenth of October...**


	2. Births and Deaths

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

WARNINGS: FugaMina, explicit yaoi, character death.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 

The couple were slowly making their way through the forest, both only able to move slowly through the heavy foliage that led up to the wooden cabin they were heading towards.

"I don't know if I can keep going much longer", the man said, his hand clutching at his belly.

"Sure you can", the red-headed woman said brightly. "After all, you were determined that I'd be able to, right?"

"Uzumaki obviously have more physical prowess", he muttered.

"So you admit I'm amazing?" Kushina asked.

"Shut up."

The two of them slowly continued towards the cabin through the dark night.

"Come on", Kushina encouraged. "In the cabin with help, or out here without it?" she asked playfully, as she sped up towards the cabin and opened the door. Minato gritted his teeth and followed her into the cabin, thinking about how he ended up here...

_**Eight months previously:** _

_**After Fugaku had helped Minato to ejaculate into the cup, Minato had taken it to the waiting nurse, who had taken Kushina into another room and done – well, Minato didn't really want to think about that.** _

_**A few weeks later, Kushina and Minato both had standard check-ups at the hospital, both with Tsunade. They both sat in the room afterwards, so Tsunade could tell them the results.** _

_**"So, did it work?" Kushina asked excitedly.** _

_**"Yes, I am happy to tell you that you are pregnant", Tsunade said. Kushina smiled widely, and Minato smiled slightly as well. "Both of you", Tsunade added.** _

_**"Wait – what?" Minato asked, smile fading away.** _

_**"The procedure succeeded and Kushina is pregnant. But it seems that you are as well, Minato", Tsunade explained, narrowing her eyes at him.** _

_**"Oh", he said simply.** _

_**"Tsunade-sama – Minato is with Uchiha Fugaku", Kushina stated.** _

_**"Kushina –" Minato began.** _

_**"Oh shush, I'm not telling everyone, and someone will have to help you when you are due", Kushina quieted him. "Anyway, they aren't allowed to be together, due to his clan and due to Minato's position, even though they have been together since they were sixteen. Fugaku went through with his arranged marriage, and made sure he had a son – and then another when he got drunk when Minato and I got married – and Minato married me to keep his cover."** _

_**"And you are okay with this?" Tsunade asked.** _

_**"Minato is my best friend, I love him, and I want him to be happy. And if I find someone then I can hide it as well."** _

_**"I see", Tsunade said. "Well, it seems you and Fugaku will have a child as well", she continued, turning to Minato. "You can hide it easily enough for some months, but when you are bigger you'll have to find a way to avoid anyone discovering the truth."** _

And so they had – when Minato was five months pregnant, he and Kushina went on a trip, claiming that the stress of Minato being the Hokage was affecting Kushina's pregnancy. They had been on a boat with only civilians from an outlying village in the Land of Fire, who didn't know who they were, and had remained there until both of their due dates had approached. They had then returned with a plan to spend the few weeks leading up to their due dates in Minato's cabin. However, Minato and Fugaku's baby had other plans, and as they were walking through the forest still at least an hour away, he had gone into labour. They had sent messages ahead to Fugaku and Tsunade to join them in the cabin, and had finally reached it themselves.

* * *

In the Uchiha District, Fugaku was gathering some things into a pack.

"I don't understand why you would have to leave for a mission at night", Mikoto said, cradling two-and-a-half month old Sasuke in her arms.

"It's important. I'll be back in a week", he responded, barely looking at her or Sasuke as he headed out of the house and the District, moving quickly but still covering his movements as he moved through the trees towards the cabin.

By the time he arrived, Minato, Kushina and Tsunade were already there, Kushina sat beside the bed trying to offer her support, while Tsunade had just begun a C-section.

"You took your time", Minato ground out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry", Fugaku apologised, as he moved to sit beside Minato's head, grabbing one of Minato's hands. Minato squeezed it tightly and groaned in pain.

"Stop being a wuss, you're anaesthetised", Kushina said.

"Yeah, well we'll see how much you like it in a few days", Minato almost spat at her.

"Just breathe", Fugaku said. "And ignore her", he added, levelling the infamous Uchiha glare on Kushina.

"Sorry", she apologised sheepishly.

"It's fine", Minato replied. "But whatever you say, you and Tsunade, it does hurt."

"That's the contractions, nothing can be done about them", she said. "But we're almost there. Fugaku, come here."

Fugaku squeezed Minato's hand reassuringly, before going to stand beside Tsunade.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" she asked him. Fugaku looked at her in surprise, before nodding, and taking the proffered surgical cutters to do so. Tsunade carefully lifted out the baby, wrapping it up and quickly making sure it was okay before handing it to Fugaku and stitching Minato back up.

"Is it okay?" Minato asked, eyes squeezed shut as Tsunade finished sorting him out.

"It's a boy", Tsunade said. "And he's fine."

"He's perfect", Fugaku said, heading over to sit on the bed again. "Minato, look", he added, encouraging the blond to look at him – and their son.

"He's so small", Minato said.

"Well what did you expect?" Fugaku asked.

"Well, given how big I was, I figured he would be as well!"

"You know, at least some of that was you, it's necessary to have extra...padding, after all", Kushina pointed out, trying to be delicate.

"Okay, you're all sorted", Tsunade said, as she wiped off Minato's belly. "But you will need to stay in the bed for a few days."

"That's fine", he said, as Fugaku slid their son into Minato's arms.

"I'm leaving for a mission the day after tomorrow", Tsunade said. "I'll stop by here quickly, but I'm afraid someone else will have to help you Kushina."

"I understand", Kushina responded. "Would you just help me into the living room though?" Tsunade nodded in reply.

"Thanks", Minato said, as the two women headed out of the room. "Both of you", he clarified.

"No problem", Tsunade said, smiling. "And while you want him a secret, you will have to figure out how to ensure it will be possible to keep him one."

"He's going to be the twin of Kushina's baby", Minato explained. "So whoever helps her give birth will be told about..."

"About him?" Tsunade asked, indicating the small baby cradled in Minato's arms.

"Haru", Minato corrected.

"I like that", Fugaku said, smiling at his lover. Kushina and Tsunade shared a brief look, before continuing out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them and leaving the two men in private with their new son.

* * *

A few days after Haru was born, it was Kushina's turn, and she and Minato were leaving the cabin and going up into the caves to meet Biwako, the Sandaime's wife.

"Minato, we have to go", Kushina said, tugging on his arm.

"I know, it's just –"

"Minato, Haru will be fine with me", Fugaku said gently. "Go with Kushina, she'll need your help to maintain Kyuubi's seal", he added, pushing him towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked. Fugaku sighed and turned to pick up Haru from the cot.

"Look, he's right here, and he'll be right here when you get back", Fugaku said. "I'm not due back from my 'mission' for a few more days, so even if Kushina takes a while then I'll still be here. Now go, it's almost lunchtime, and we don't want anyone to see you leaving the cabin or they might come looking."

"Okay, okay", Minato relented. "I love you", he added moving to kiss Fugaku and Haru before heading out of the cabin with Kushina, supporting her as they headed up into the caves.

As Fugaku locked the door behind them, Haru suddenly started crying.

"Shh", Fugaku hushed Haru, rocking the newborn in his arms. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

He set Haru back down in his cot as the baby gurgled and slipped in and out of sleep. Fugaku decided to clean up the cabin, which was messy from having a hungry and craving Kushina for a few days, as well as Minato's cooking and them trying to figure out what Haru liked to play with.

"I hope they won't be too long", Fugaku said, half to himself and half to Haru. "After these next few days, you'll be with Minato and Kushina most of the time, I'll probably not get to see you as much", he continued, talking to Haru now. "I know you'll have to be, so that we can pretend that you and the other little one are twins, but I'll still miss you."

Haru gurgled at him in response, making Fugaku smiled to himself as he continued cleaning the cabin.

It was already night outside when Haru began crying again. However, this was not just the little cries from when Minato had left, but now Haru was wailing loudly. He went to pick him up, but was stopped by a loud commotion outside, instead running to the cabin door. He unlocked it and looked out, towards the village. His eyes widened in terror, as he saw the Kyuubi unleashed and attacking the village. He briefly thought of Itachi and Sasuke, but knew that they would be protected in the District, while he had to remain here, so that he could protect Haru. He went back inside, locking the door and lifting Haru into his arms, cuddling him close as he sat by a window, feeling compelled to watch what he could do nothing about, as he knew what it meant – if the Kyuubi was no longer sealed inside Kushina, then she was dead, or was at least about to die. Fugaku hoped that the baby was at least born first, so that she didn't die for nothing.

Suddenly, he saw a yellow flash moving through the village. Even in the distance, even without his Sharingan activated, Fugaku could still recognise Minato. Haru quietened down for a bit, before suddenly wailing again, and Fugaku knew...he knew that Minato was dead. He watched as he saw the Kyuubi disappear, sealed inside someone else.  _Probably the new baby,_ he thought sadly, as he realised what had almost certainly happened – Kushina and Minato were dead, the new baby would grow up an orphaned jinchuriki, he would have to convince Mikoto to care for Haru and probably adapt the plan to make it that Sasuke was Haru's supposed twin...he just had to hope no-one would see the obvious non-Uchiha characteristics in Haru, as he rocked in his seat, trying to soothe the screaming Haru as well as his own heart.

* * *

A few days after the Kyuubi attack, Fugaku was re-entering his house in the Uchiha District. It was around 2am, and fortunately Haru was fast asleep, curled up in a blanket in Fugaku's arms.

"Fugaku?" he heard from the doorway, as Mikoto entered.

"Good evening", Fugaku replied stiffly.

"It's the middle of the night...and why do you have a baby?" she asked.

"I think we need to talk", Fugaku said.

"If it's about your lover, then I already know that you have one", Mikoto sighed. "But could she not keep the baby?"

"It's a 'he', not a 'she'. And he died a few days ago in the Kyuubi incident", Fugaku responded.

"Oh. Er...I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault. I'm sorry that I had to cheat on you, but –"

"Fugaku...we both were forced into this marriage, and you're not the only one to have been unfaithful."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at her. "Itachi and Sasuke?" he asked.

"Oh...er, well...you aren't the only one to prefer same-sex relationships", she said, clearly uncomfortable. "So they are yours."

Haru woke up, crying softly, and Fugaku rocked him, trying to calm him down.

"I guess he misses his other dad", Mikoto pointed out. "Come on, let's put him in with Sasuke."

"I can't have anyone find out who his other father is, it could cause problems..."

"Can you just tell me who it is?" Mikoto asked. "It'll make things much easier."

"I know", Fugaku sighed. "Namikaze Minato."

"I see why you wanted to hide it. And Naruto?"

"Who?"

"Their child – he survived."

"They used IVF to have him, and he is legitimate. Minato got pregnant around the same time, which is the real reason why he and Kushina were gone so long. Minato gave birth a week ago, that's why I had a 'mission' in the middle of the night. We were going to pretend Haru and their baby were twins, but that obviously won't work now. So Haru will have to be Sasuke's twin."

"And how do we excuse the fact that we didn't mention Haru existed for almost three months?" Mikoto asked.

"We'll say he was born small and we weren't sure if he would survive or not."

"Haru's eyes are blue."

"I know...there's nothing I can do about that, he has Minato's eyes. With any luck, no-one will notice, or they'll darken a bit."

"Okay, I'm not sure about your plan, but we can try it. Come on, let's put Haru in with Sasuke; we can get another cot sorted out in secret tomorrow. We'll also have to tell Itachi the truth – he's too smart to believe he had another younger brother and we just neglected to tell him about it."

Fugaku nodded at his wife and followed her up the stairs.

"Kushina and Minato are both dead – what is happening with Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"I think he's been put in the orphanage for now. Why?" Mikoto asked.

"I was considering seeing if I could adopt him."

"Unless you reveal your relationship with Minato, they'll never allow it."

"I could claim it is a charitable act."

"And the village would agree that it would be merely charity for a Uchiha to adopt a Senju?" Mikoto pointed out. "Even if from a branch of the Senju clan, I doubt it will be possible."

"I will go to the Sandaime tomorrow and speak with him", Fugaku said, setting Haru down beside his half-brother. Sasuke woke up, looking between Haru and Fugaku.

"He's awake", Mikoto said softly.

"Sasuke – this is Haru. Your brother", Fugaku said. Sasuke blinked at him twice, looked at Haru, and then closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep beside Haru. Fugaku smiled at both of them, although Mikoto could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you thinking about Minato?" she asked.

"Yes. But also about what will happen if anyone finds out that they aren't really twins."

"We'll protect them", she stated matter-of-factly. "Now, come on, let's let them sleep. You look like you need it as well", she added, tugging on Fugaku's arm and pulling him out of Sasuke's – and now also Haru's – room.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Final Chapter - Haru becomes Harry Potter!**


	3. Haru Becomes Harry

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

WARNINGS: FugaMina, explicit yaoi, character death.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

 

* * *

Several months after the Kyuubi attack, the village was finally getting back to some sort of order, as a lot of rebuilding had been required. It was now July 23rd, and in the Uchiha District Sasuke and Haru's first birthday was being celebrated. As Fugaku was the head of the clan, and twins and other multiples were so uncommon among Uchihas, their birthday had been turned into a massive political event, with almost the entire clan gathered to celebrate it. It was clear that Sasuke and Haru did not understand what was going on, as both of them just slept in their cots through most of the celebrations. It was evening before everyone dispersed, leaving Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi alone with Sasuke and Haru. Mikoto and Fugaku began clearing everything up, while Itachi had volunteered to put Sasuke and Haru to bed in their bedroom, leaving his parents alone in the kitchen.

"Fugaku –" Mikoto began.

"I know", Fugaku interrupted.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I've already sent a message to someone who may be able to help; I got a reply this morning, but haven't had time to read it yet."

"Why don't you go and see what your friend said? I can finish here", Mikoto offered. Fugaku smiled at her, before heading off to his study.

He went into his study and sat at the desk, picking up the still sealed envelope. Fugaku sighed slightly at the lengths he was having to go to in order to protect his children, as he opened the envelope and slid out the letter.

_Fugaku,_

_It is good to hear from you; we haven't spoken since my mother died. I know that may be as we lost contact for that reason, but I am still glad to hear from you after all this time._

_I don't know how much you know of the world outside the shinobi continent, but the situation here in Britain is very tense. There is currently a war going on between different wizarding factions. My wife and I are very strong supporters of a certain faction, which has unfortunately led to us having to move into hiding._

_We are not refusing your request; in fact, we would love to help you. However, you do need to know that they may be no safer here than in your village._

_Given that you said that your clan couldn't know of this, I imagine that you are having to communicate with me mostly in secret. So, if you are fine with the situation here and want to send them, then feel free to do so along with your reply. If, however, you have changed your mind, I won't take offence in any way, even if you cannot reply for some time._

_I hope the situation in your village abates soon,_

_James._

Fugaku sat back heavily in his seat. He had not been aware of the situation in Britain until this point, but he doubted it could be any worse than the situation arising here. The coup plans were speeding up, and many of the clan members had clearly realised that Sasuke and Haru were not twins – the party earlier that day had clearly demonstrated that the children were in danger with the clan. He put the letter back in the envelope and burnt it with a quick jutsu, before leaving the study. Mikoto had finished cleaning up from the party and had gone upstairs; Itachi had also gone to bed after putting the babies to bed. Fugaku headed upstairs and into his and Mikoto's bedroom.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

"We should talk", Fugaku said seriously.

"Okay", Mikoto said, sitting down on the bed and directing her full attention to Fugaku. "What's going on?"

"The letter was from my cousin. My mother was actually a witch from magical Britain, and my cousin is my mother's sister's son. I realised that the situation here was getting worse, so I wrote to ask him if he and his wife would raise the children until the situation gets better. Unfortunately, it seems that there is a war going on there, and my cousin and his wife strongly support one side, so it may be dangerous – but I think it will still be safer than here."

"I see. What did you mean by the 'children'?"

"I mean Haru, Sasuke and Itachi."

"Fugaku – I'm not telling you what to do with Haru, but you aren't sending my sons to the other side of the world, especially not if you can't guarantee they'll be any safer."

"Mikoto –"

"No. They are my sons as well – I have some say in what happens to them."

"Very well."

"If you want to send Haru, then I can't stop you. He may in fact be safer there – I'm sure your cousin and his wife will protect him, and here he is in danger from the village and the clan, especially if they find out that Minato is his real other parent."

"I think I will – the clan clearly know something is going on."

"What will you tell them?"

"That I lied about Haru's parentage – that in fact he was my cousin's son who I was keeping safe while there was danger in their country. I'll ask him to write a letter to me which I can pretend he sent with Haru back in October. If I say I promised not to tell anyone, then I can excuse myself."

"I think that's a good idea", Mikoto agreed. "Will you write to your cousin again?"

"He said that I can go ahead and just send them without a separate message first. Does Itachi know about Haru?"

"He knows Haru isn't Sasuke's twin, but he doesn't know that Haru is yours and Minato's, why?"

"I think we should tell him the same thing as we tell everyone else, just to make sure no-one figures anything out from anything he accidentally says or does."

"I understand. When are you going to send him?"

"It'll have to be at night, and not too soon or it may be obvious I'm hiding him. On the other hand, I don't want to wait too long as the danger may get worse."

"You'll also miss him", Mikoto pointed out.

"Yes, well...it's late, we should get to bed."

"Okay", Mikoto agreed, smiling as her husband tried to hide his sensitive side.

* * *

On July 31st, on the other side of the world, a puff of smoke prefigured the arrival of a small baby, dark-haired and blue-eyed, wrapped in a blanket and accompanied by a bag and a letter. He appeared on the couch in the living room, late in the evening, but early enough that the inhabitants of the house were still awake.

A red-headed woman was drying up the dishes in the kitchen when she heard a gurgling noise from the living room. She went in to see what the noise was, and instantly noticed the baby on the couch. She walked over and picked him up, rocking him gently to soothe him.

"Hi there, little one", she said.

"Lily?"

"Looks like your cousin sent one of them, if not the others", she said, as her husband entered the room. "There's a letter and a bag here as well."

James came in to the living room and over to the couch. He looked at the baby, who blinked up at him and smiled. James picked up the letter and opened it, reading it quickly.

"Well?" Lily prompted him, as he sighed and sat down on the couch, moving the bag so Lily could sit down beside him, with the baby still in her arms.

"Okay, so the situation was this: my cousin was forced into an arranged marriage, even though he had a lover. No-one would have accepted them, so he went through with the marriage. His lover also had to marry someone, but she knew about the situation. My cousin, Fugaku, got his wife pregnant to ensure a son, but then avoided anything else, as he did love his boyfriend Minato. When Minato married, Fugaku got drunk and he and his wife ended up having another son. Minato and his wife also used IVF to have a son of their own. And, Fugaku got Minato pregnant at roughly the same time. The original plan was for Minato and Fugaku's son to stay with Minato, and they would pretend it was the twin of the baby Minato had with his wife. However, as she was giving birth, some sort of disaster occurred, and both Minato and his wife died. Fugaku took his and Minato's son, pretending that he was the twin of his and his wife's second son, born two and a half months previously. He tried to adopt the son Minato had had with his wife, but couldn't find a valid reason, especially as the disaster led to many other orphans, and Fugaku couldn't find a reason to adopt him specifically. Just over a week ago was Fugaku's second son's birthday. Fugaku's family clearly recognised that the babies could not be twins. Originally, Fugaku had claimed that this baby, Haru, was born small, and they had kept him away from his twin until they knew he would survive. But they couldn't find an excuse for why he was still so small. Also, there is some sort of situation going on with Fugaku's clan that is endagering all the children. Fugaku's wife wouldn't agree to her own sons being sent so far away, especially as I told Fugaku we were in hiding due to a war. So, Fugaku has sent us Haru, his and Minato's son, as the situation is incredibly dangerous for Haru even among his own clan. Eventually, Haru can go back, but Fugaku doesn't know how long it will be before that can happen."

"Okay", Lily said heavily, thinking through the massive amount of information she'd just been told.

"What do you think?"

"Come on, James, I already agreed to three children, I'm hardly going to change my mind, am I? Now, you need to Floo Sirius and get him here now."

"Why?"

"Just do as your very intelligent wife tells you", she said deviously, smiling at him. "And fetch my wand from the kitchen when you come back."

"Okay", he sighed, smiling in reply. "I'm completely whipped, aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

James just shook his head, as he went upstairs to his and Lily's bedroom, which had a Floo system with protections over it. He used the Floo to contact Sirius, and soon enough the other man had joined him. The two men headed back downstairs, and James grabbed Lily's wand as they went through the kitchen.

"Is that him?" Sirius asked.

"No, Sirius, this is another baby", Lily retorted.

"Very funny", Sirius replied. "How can I help then?" he asked James.

"No idea", James replied. "Lily just said to call you and fetch her wand. Lily?"

"First, one of you needs to hold him for me", she said. Sirius sat down beside her, and she slid Haru into his arms. "Now then," Lily continued, "We have been in hiding for close on a year, and only Sirius has been here. We are going to pretend that he is our son. I'll change his eyes to green, as it will easily stay over the blue, and then they'll be the same colour as mine. We'll create a birth certificate, saying that he was born today and that he was born late and so quite large – he's small for his age, and looks a fair amount like James anyway, so this should work. Any questions?" she asked, looking between the two men.

"No", James said.

"What about godparents?" Sirius asked, looking at Lily with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, you can be his godfather", she said, smiling. "James, go sort out the paperwork; I'll change his eye colour."

"What about his name?" James asked. " 'Haru' sounds obviously...well, not-English."

"How about 'Harry'?" Sirius suggested. "It's basically the same, and it's English enough for it to be a believable name for your son."

"I like that", James responded.

"Me too", Lily agreed. "And give him your name as a middle name, James, so that we can cement him as our son even further."

"Isn't your cousin worried that Harry may end up a wizard? He has it in his genes, and if he grows up around magic..." Sirius trailed off.

"Does it really work that way?" James asked.

"Well, the environment can affect him, so I suppose he may end up with magic, but there's nothing we can do about that", Lily replied.

"Okay, well, I'll go and sort out the paperwork we'll need", James said, heading upstairs to his study.

"Okay, Sirius, hold him still", Lily instructed him. She gently held Harry's head as she magically changed Harry's eyes, one at a time, from blue to green, moving through various shades of the two colours until she found the right green.

It took several minutes for Lily to get Harry's eyes right, by which time James had sorted out the paperwork and brought it downstairs so that Lily and Sirius could both sign it as well.

"Okay, how do they look?" Lily asked the two men.

"I think yours are nicer", James said, leaning down to kiss her.

"When you two are done being gross..." Sirius trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah", James said. "You both need to sign these", he said, setting the papers down on the coffee table. "Here, I'll take Harry", he added to Sirius, taking the boy from his friend and cradling him in his own arms.

"Sirius, if anyone asks, we'll need to say you helped me give birth", Lily said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because otherwise we'll have to tell someone else – we may be in hiding, but there's no way I could have had a baby with just James to help me. No offence, honey."

"None taken", he said, looking down at the baby in his arms, who was drifting off to sleep.

Before long, the paperwork was all sorted, and Haru was asleep in James' arms.

"Do we have anything in storage here, like a cot or anything?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure", James replied.

"I'll go check the attic for you", Sirius offered. "Unless you think I should go –"

"No", Lily interrupted. "If Harry was supposedly born tonight, then I'm having him right now; you'll need to stay here overnight, just in case anyone realises you weren't gone long enough."

"No problem", Sirius responded, as he headed up to the attic.

"Incidentally, James, this bag came with Harry – what's in it?"

"Oh, sorry, Fugaku said it was a few small things of Harry's, toys and a blanket. He wanted Harry to keep them so he had connections to both of his dads."

"Okay. Are you okay with him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you going to help Sirius?"

"Yeah, I'll also make up a bed for him for tonight as well", she replied.

Lily headed upstairs, leaving James and Harry in the living room. Fortunately, there was a cot in storage in the attic, and it didn't take long for Sirius and Lily to get it down and use a few spells to clean it up. Lily called James upstairs, and he brought Harry up, still wrapped in one blanket; James also brought the blanket from the bag. Before long, Harry was comfortably settled in the cot, which had been placed in the bedroom opposite James and Lily's bedroom. Lily made up a bed for Sirius, and the three adults all got ready for bed and retired for the night.

As James and Lily lay in bed, Lily looked at her husband:

"Do you really think Harry will be safe here?"

"Fugaku thinks he'll be safer here than in Konoha, and I did tell him about the war", James pointed out.

"I guess", she replied unsurely.

"Come here", James said, pulling Lily into a hug. "I know you want to worry, but just...don't. We'll protect him, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks", Lily said, comforted by her husband's assurances as they both fell asleep.

Ultimately, however, James and Lily would die just over a year later. Harry would end up being raised by Lily's relatives, as Fugaku and Mikoto would die before the situation in Konoha improved enough for Harry to have been called back by his real father. Harry would never meet his real parents, or really know his adoptive parents; he would not meet any true relatives until he was fifteen, and already in his fifth year of Hogwarts.

For now, though, Harry was safe, as he slept peacefully in James' old cot, a dark-haired and now green-eyed baby curled up in blankets, while his new godfather slept downstairs on the couch, and his new adoptive parents slept in the room opposite him, all of them blissfully unaware of what the future would hold.

* * *

**End**


End file.
